A St Berry Story
by HPBroadwayGleek
Summary: DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything here but the plot.  Follow Jesse and Rachel through high school, as Rachel finishes Senior year, and Jesse repeats and finshes his Senior year.
1. Chapter 1

"Finn! GET OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE!" Rachel blurted out to Finn, right when Jacob Ben Isreal was filming his "BIG GAY SUMMER, PART 2". "So, overheard you two split? Any confirmations?" Jacob asked Finn and Rachel. "I'd like to confirm that we are over!" Rachel said to Jacob. "Is it true that you are dating the newest senior at this school, who is in the former team Vocal Adrenaline, and was forced to go back as a senior because of a scam of getting asian kids to cosplay them, and is now in McKinely, and is 2 years older, going by the name of Jesse St. James?" Jacob asked Rachel. "If you must know, yes, Jewfro, Jesse and I reconcile our broken relationship, is that all now?" Rachel told Jacob, angrily. "One more question, is it true that you have a mother who'll be working here 2 weeks from now?" Jacob asked Rachel. Finn looked slightly confused at her. Rachel instead took Jacob's camera and smashed it down.

"We're back on air, folks!" Jacob said to his camera. "Here, we have the new punk girl Quinn Fabray." Jacob said. "What's it to you JACOB! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET INTO EVERYONE'S –" Quinn shouted to Jacob, until he cut her off "Let's go to Santana!" Jacob said. "Is it true you're back into the Cheerios?" Jacob asked Santana. "Yes I am, now go away before I kick your-" Santana said until Jacob said "That's all we have for the BIG GAY SUMMER, so bye!" Jacob said, running away from her.

TITLE CARD

"FINN! HE'S LIVING WITH ME BECAUSE HE DIDN'T PAY THE RENT, AND HE HAS NO HOME! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, LET HIM IN THE STREETS!" Rachel screamed at Finn. "YES, LET HIM IN THE STREETS!" Finn argued back. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS, FINN HUDSON!" Rachel said to Finn. "Guys, we're watching you, and trust me, this is better than television." Mercedes said. Rachel and Finn did not notice that Kurt and Mercedes are in the room.

"We're audtioning people right now, so please, get out!" Rachel said, telling the truth. "Rachel's right, please get out, it can only be Rachel and I." Finn said.

"First is Blaine Anderson!" Finn shouted. "I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Rachel screamed. As Blaine walks in, he says "Hi, you know me already, so my audition song is-" Blaine says, until Rachel said "We heard you sing before, and you're in, now go back to Kurt." Rachel tells Blaine. Pleased, he ran out of the room.

"Next is Shiela Johnson!" Finn shouted. Rachel smacked him on the back of his head. "Hi, Im Shiela. I like Joan Jett and broadways, and rock. So I've decided to sing ' Love Rock & Roll' by Joan Jett." Shiela said. She sang so good. "You're in sweetheart, are you a freshman?" Rachel said. "Yes, Miss Berry." Shiela said. "Good, now off you go." Shiela exited the room, as if she didn't care about anything.

"Next is Joseph McGinty!" Finn screamed. Rachel wacked him with her clipboard. "Hello. Im a freshman, I can sing a variety. I like to sing, and Im Irish. For my audition song, I choose 'Jessie's Girl' by Rick Springfield." As he sang, Rachel thought it was way better than Finn's version. "Joseph, you're in. Thank you, now bye!"

COMMERCIAL

As everyone starts to enter glee club, Mr. Schue isnt there, so Rachel took over.

"So, we have Jesse back, exciting right. My new dance partner! No more facial injuries! We have Shiela, Joseph, and Blaine, and give them a warm welcome. Ill be choosing the set list this year, and Im the soloist, according to Mr. Schue. Okay? Now, for a song to start off with, a clean broadway song always does the trick."

She sings Defying Gravity (Full Broadway Version).

"Okay, so yes. We did lose Sam Evans, very unfortunate, he was very talented, but we have Blaine now!" Rachel said.

"Yes, Rachel, we have Blaine!" Kurt screamed with joy. Shiela looked at him as if he were crazy. "Kurt, settle down, I'm just a new addition. I don't wanna be in the spotlight anymore, only sometimes now." Blaine told Kurt.

"Hey Berry, is it true, that St. James there is dating you, and lives with you?" Santana asked. It wasn't Rachel who responded back, it was Jesse. "If you'd like to snoop into other people's business, we are dating, and I needed a home, I didn't have enough money to pay the rent for my apartment, so she took me in. So, shut your mouth, and listen to Rachel talk!" Jesse screeched at Santana. "Look, I maybe your cousin, Mr. I-am-better-than-everyone-else St. James, but you have no right to screech at Santana!" Quinn told Jesse. "Well, look at the family sell-out" Jesse said. "JUST BECAUSE-" Quinn said to Jesse, until she got cut off by Rachel. "This year, partial of the original glee club will be graduating, so we're gonna need to win Nationals, okay?"Rachel said. The bell rang. "Come on, Jesse let's go to class!" Rachel said, taking Jesse to class. He looked happy and joyful by the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Quinn, can we talk?" Quinn turned around, and it was Noah Puckerman talking to her. "Why?" Quinn asked. "Please, one minute." Puck begged. "Fine" Quinn said. "I wanna get back together with you." Puck said. "Is that a demand?" Quinn asked. "Yes, I broke up with Zizes to be with you." Puck said. "Uggh, fine, Ill be with you." Quinn said. Although, her voice was convincing, meaning it was a yes.

"Rachel, I want to go the sheet music store, so can we go after school?" Jesse asked, knowing Rachel is busy after school, for therapy. "I have therapy, but sure." Rachel said. "Im hoping no one finds out I recently got anorexia." Rachel said quietly.


	2. RENTGlee Part 1

**Author's Note: So Shiela is played by Lindsay, and Joseph is played by Damian (idk any irish names, so.. yeah)**

Finn walked up to Rachel, and as soon as he walked up to her, she tried to leave him, but he caught her arm. "OWW! Let me go!" Rachel told Finn. "Let's just be friends, Rachel, please." Finn told her, calmly. "Umm, I don't know…umm, sure?" Rachel said. "Let go of MY GIRL!" Jesse, running towards them. "See you in Glee Club, Rachel." Finn said, walking away. "Jesse, he just asked to be friends, and he took my arm cause I was running away." Rachel told Jesse. "Fine, but I don't-" Jesse started, but she said "I won't." "And he won't find out by my anorexia." She quickly replied, right when he started opening his mouth. Unknown to Rachel, Finn was stalking her and Jesse, and heard every word.

TITLE CARD

As Rachel and Jesse walked into glee club, she saw a familiar face talking to Mr. Schue. It seemingly looked like her. As the face turned around to her, she knew exactly who this person was. "Hello Rachel Barbra Berry, long time no see." Shelby Corcoran. "What are you doing here?" Rachel said, hoarsely. "Im a teacher. Im also hired as co-director." Shelby told Rachel. "As if I care? You walked out on me, I offer you to become co-director, and 2 years later, you come back?" Rachel said coldly. Shelby smirked her. "You remind me of me when I was your age." Shelby said. "RACHEL IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Jesse screamed at her, not allowing Rachel to reply. "That's what you think, or Mr. St James. Does she know why you used her?" Shelby told Jesse. "Yes, cause you sent me to help you find her." Jesse said coldly. "Very good." Shelby said. "Are you still obedient?" Shelby asked him. "Are you still a user?" Jesse retorted back. As the bell rang, all the glee kids came in rushing in.

"Why the heck is the former coach of VA here?" Santana screamed to Mr. Schue. "She works here as a co-director." Mr. Schue said. "Anways, Ive decided for a musical themed assignment. RENT, the Tony-Award winning musical." Shelby said. "Here's playing who. The female lead should be the best singer which is Rachel. She could be Maureen, but then Jesse is Rodger, and Rachel wouldn't like Jesse doing another duet with a girl." Shelby said. "Of course I don't like him singing duets with anyone but me." Rachel said. "Maureen is Santana, Joanne is Mercedes, Collins is Blaine, Puck is Benny, Angel is Kurt, and Mark is Finn. Rest will play extras. SIMPLE?" Shelby said. "Yeah yeah, simple. Great." Quinn said. As the bell rang, Rachel and Jesse quickly tried to get out, but Finn stopped them. "I know your secret, Rachel. You should tell the glee club, they can help you." Finn told them. "DON'T GET INTO MY BUSINESS! IF YOU DARE TELL ANYONE, I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" Rachel said. Jesse took her away from Finn, who she was about to apparently kick him. "Control your temper, Rachel." Jesse told her, calmly. "CONTROL MY- you're right, controlling my temper is the right thing to do in this paticular situation." Rachel said, starting to scream, but gradually calming down her tone. As they turn the corner, they saw Joseph and Shiela kissing. They ran as fast as they can.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

"MERCEDES!" Rachel screamed while running towards Mercedes. "Whoa, slow down, hot mama. What happened?" Mercedes told her. "Shiela and Joseph, th-th-they were kissing! It was like, Jesse and me were walking, and as we turned, we saw them and ran away, and we ended up late for class." Rachel said. "Look, I think it's best you don't tell anyone, but Im glad you told me, now where's Jesse, so we can tell him not to tell anyone." Mercedes told her. Rachel has a look that reads "Oh, dangit, he's going to tell Puck and Lucy". "Rachel, you better go stop that boy!" Mercedes told her. Then Rachel ran as fast as she could, and found Jesse approaching Quinn, and stopped him before he even opened his mouth. "I think Shiela and Joseph wanted this a secret, so it's best we don't tell anyone, Mercedes gave me this advice, and if you tell anyone, no matter how much I love you, Ill force you to listen to Funk every night for a whole week! Understand?" Rachel told Jesse, which he quickly nodded.

As they apporached glee club, everyone staired at Rachel. "Were you planning to tell us?" Puck said to her. "Telling you what?" Rachel replied. "You're anorexic!" Tina screamed at her. "RACHEL! We're so sorry Blaine and I are late. We tried to stop Finn, but he told Mike, then he told Mercedes, who said she already knew, and Finn told everyone!" Kurt hastily told her as he and Blaine ran in. Rachel was tearing up. As Finn came in the room and said "Hi", Rachel ran past him, and went out of the room, followed by Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine. "HOW DARE YOU TELL PEOPLE! YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE HAVING A GIRLFRIEND WHO REFUSES TO EAT BECAUSE OF ANOREXIA! SHE DIDN'T TELL PEOPLE, KNOWING THEY WILL JUDGED HER ON IT!" Jesse screeched at Finn. Running towards the exit where Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes ran through, and exiting the show chior room.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

"Okay people, we should start with Another Day, we need Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Jesse, and Rachel, so they can- wait, where's Kurt, Blaine, Jesse, and Rachel?" Shelby said, noticing partial of the group are gone. "Well, Finn let is slip to the whole glee club that Rachel is anorexic, and apparently, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, and Jesse are gone. Rachel was being cheered up by them, cause she ran out crying, so, it's Finn's fault." Brittany said about Rachel. "Finn, I knew she had anorexia, because Im her mom, and Figgins told me." Shelby told Finn. "So, you will be apoligizing to her, and you have detention for a week, after school." Shelby added.

After school, Finn caught up with Rachel, and told her, while she's still apart from Jesse, knowing he could get beaten up by him. "Rachel, I'm sorry I told the glee club, and Im getting punished by your mom too, so can you please accept my apology?" Finn told her.

**Authors Note: This is Part 1 of the RENT Trilogy.**


	3. RENTGlee Part 2

Author's Note: I hope none of you were confused with the other 1 was with RENT casting and song mentioning. I do not own anything from Glee, and I do not own any the songs here.

"I can't Finn, this is so unforgivable." Rachel told Finn, and as Jesse approached her, and went by her side, eyeing Finn, and Jesse and her continue to walk forward.

TITLE CARD

At RENT rehearsals, Rachel wasn't trying. "Finn please come here for a second." Shelby and Will quickly called him over. "Yes Mr. Schue and Ms. Corcoran?" said Finn. "Look what you did to Rachel, she is pretty badly affected." Mr. Schue said. "I hate seeing Rachel not trying, she reminds me so much of me when I was her age, except I wasn't badly hurt by one of my ex's." Ms. Corcoran said to Finn. "I'm sorry! I did it spite out of anger and jealousy. I know I got my punishments, what's next?" Finn said to them. "We're just warning you." Mr. Schue told him. Then Mr. Schue stepped in front of Finn and announced "EVERYONE! Get into your costumes, let's do La Vie Boheme!" Mr. Schue announced. As everyone changed into there costumes, Rachel was not excited at all. It was merely impossible for her to be happy. As everyone setteled down on stage, everyone couldn't help but giggle at Puck, for, the first time in his life, wearing a suit.

As everyone sang and danced to the high-energy music, Rachel was finally healed, and smiling once more. As the rehearsal ended, Jesse stood by her side. "Well, you look happy!" Jesse told her. "Singing that song made me happy! Too bad bohemia is dead!" Rachel said in a singing voice. As they exited out, they were joined by Kurt and Blaine. "Double date, tonight?" Kurt immediately said. "Sure what time?" Rachel told him. "6 pm, Breadstix." Kurt finally replied. "No drink?" Rachel asked. "OF COURSE!" Kurt screamed at her. "We'll meet you there." Rachel said. As the two couples seperated, Rachel seemed to be enjoying herself. "So, what do I owe this pleasure, Rachel?" Jesse asked her once Kurt and Blaine was out of sight.

"More like, take me home, cause I cancelled all my therapy!" Rachel replied. "Oh, and I owe a special person a visit, first, so here's the address, if I can get my phone." Rachel quickly added. As she took out her phone and showed him the text with the address, he qucikly asked her, "Rachel, who are we going to?" "You'll see, all I know is that this person Im seeing has hazel eyes." Rachel replied, with slight grin on her face.

As they got into Jesse's car, they quickly drove off to the address. As they arrived, they went out the car, and walked to the front of the door. Knock Knock! They heard someone answering the door. As they door opened, they saw Shelby standing in front of them. "I knew you were coming, she's waiting for you, just don't tell Quinn and Puck Im doing this, okay?" Shelby told Rachel, and Rachel just nodded. As they walked inside, Jesse asked Rachel "Who are we seeing?" But Rachel ignored him, and walked into a room with a bright pink paint and a small crib. As she looked into the crib, there she saw, was Beth Corcoran. "Hi!, Im Rachel Berry, your big sister!" Rachel told her in a baby voice. "Jesse, look, it's Beth." Rachel turned around, told Jesse. Jesse slowly walked toward the crib, and once he was there, he looked down, and saw a baby version of Quinn. "She reminds me when Quinn was a baby, accept, Quinn was a redhead, and it looks like Beth turned out Brunette." Jesse told Rachel. As they both exited out of the nursery, Rachel and Jesse was preparing to leave. As Jesse walked out the front door, Rachel stopped, and looked at her mom. "Thanks, mom" Rachel told Shelby as she exited the building.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

"Okay, so I think we should start with 'Another Day', just for the fact it's a duet, and a good start. At least it's a partial duet." Mr. Schue said.

A/N: Im ending it short, working on another, so PLEASE be patient, the other one will be long, I promise


End file.
